Close Your Eyes (I'll Still Be Here In The Morning)
by i-once-wrote-a-dream
Summary: Even making out with Sonja like her lips had some kind of life force that he needed. Or some shit. It didn't matter to Isak. No, he was chill. And straight.


Emma's constant chatter made it nearly impossible for him to focus on Even. Or more importantly, Even making out with Sonja like her lips had some kind of life force that he needed. Or some shit. It didn't matter to Isak. No, he was chill. And straight. He was into the girl in front of him. Willingly throwing herself at him. She practically forced him to grope her breast earlier. And that's why he was getting hard. It had absolutely nothing to do with the blond that finally made eye contact with him. While making out with his _girlfriend._ Neither did it have anything to do with that familiar twisting in his gut that was definitely not jealousy. Nope. Not a single thing.

Except that it had everything to do with the way he went slack jawed, barely responding to Emma's continuous assault on his lips. Even from the distance between them, he could see that little speck of neon paint on the corner of his eyebrow and _fuck_ if he didn't want to touch that right now. Smooth his fingertips over the expressive brows, kissing the soft skin between them. Isak's gaze roamed over his body once before resuming to look right back into that all-consuming stare. It was hypnotic. Magnetic. Drawing him in deeper into a pool of _Even, Even, Even._ He didn't' even care that he wasn't doing his job and paying attention to the girl hanging off him, like the good little straight boy he was. He wanted to dive deep and drown in him.

He pushed the girl away from him, unable to breath with Even's blue-black, pools on him, unwavering. Her eyebrows shot up, and Isak couldn't help but think of that same expression on another face. A more _male_ face. "Uhh, Emma, I think. I mean. I, um, need to use the bathroom."

She perked up. "Good idea. It's way more private." She smiled, waiting for him to lead the way.

"I, uh, meant to actually _use_ the bathroom. I ate something and its, I'm not feeling great." He turned quickly, face flushed and ran to his bathroom, falling against the door once it closed. His head rested against the heavy wood, and he couldn't stop thinking about the way Even kept looking at him. That clear message of, _look at what you're missing,_ taunting him. Isak's hand trailed down to stroke himself lightly through his pants.

His eyes fluttered shut, a quiet groan of _faen_ bounced off the tiles. He unzipped his jeans, almost fully erect, still thinking of those eyes. That stare. The one that made him feel so raw, so vulnerable. Like Even could see through to his very soul. Like he saw past all the façade and walls Isak had so carefully built up around himself. And there was something in that deep gaze that called out to him. A primal demand of _I want you. I need you._ He could hear it behind the blood pounding in his ears. Carnal growls contrasting with the soft, pink lips they spilled out from. Isak pulled his cock out of his boxers, aching to stroke the velvety skin, beyond ready for release.

"Isak?" The soft knock next to his head startled him, and his hands flew off his dick and he froze, before panicking and stuffing himself back inside as best as he could.

"Y-yeah? I'm just…give me a second." Eyes closed, he took a deep breath. He opened the door and found himself staring back into the very eyes he had run from. Had touched himself to. _What the fuck._

Even's eyebrows furrowed as he took in Isak's appearance. "Are you alright? Emma said you were feeling sick?" Isak blinked at him.

"Uh yeah. I think I maybe ate something. Or it was just uh, getting too much in there. So yeah. But like, its chill." Isak pursed his lips and made to leave, but Even blocked his path and held the smaller boy by his arms. His eyes wandered all over Isak's steadily reddening face and down his body, a cool smirk growing as he eyed the prominent bulge in Isak's unforgiving jeans. Slowly, _so goddamn slowly,_ Even dragged his hand and gaze up Isak's arm, and over his cheek to rest on his forehead.

"You don't feel hotter than usual." He winked, clearly trying to wind Isak up.

"That's for, like, fevers or some shit." He felt his face flush even more, and wondered briefly if it was possible to die from excessive blood in the face or something like that.

"Yeah?" His eyebrows shot up into that stupid yellow headband. "I guess you're right." His hand still rested on Isak's head, fingers inching towards his curls.

"So, uh, where's Son- "

"Take me to your room?"

Isak's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Take me to your room." Unable to come up with an excuse as to why not, he just led the way, desperately hoping no one noticed his…situation.

Even closed the door behind them and took a moment to look around at Isak's bare but comfortable room. He stepped forward until there was less than inch of space between the two. Isak looked up at him through his lashes, and _fy faen,_ Even was even more beautiful up close. His lips parted, as if he had something to say. He had constellations across his face and neck. _The boy who wore the stars_. Of course, Isak wasn't thinking about that. Ok, maybe he was. A little.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Even's deep voice floated pleasantly around Isak, wrapping around him, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Isak was still trying to make sense of what was happening when Even's hand came up to his cheek. Hesitantly dipping his head down, Even's eyes flashed from Isak's own, down to his lips, then back again. If Isak's face tilted upward, just the tiniest bit, well he'd never admit it.

It was the gentlest touch of soft flesh. Barely even making contact. And then another. And another. Then it became scraping teeth, tongues darting back and forth, their kiss turned so, _so desperate,_ and as quick as it started, Even had pulled back.

Entwining their hands, Even leaned back in and pecked the corner of Isak's mouth before whispering, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Even brought his hand up to his mouth, and placed a small kiss on the smooth skin stretching across Isak's knuckles, mirth swam in his every feature.

"What?" Even laughed a deep belly laugh and caressed Isak's cheek.

"You don't know it?" His eyebrows are mocking Isak, and Isak being Isak, was not amused. Maybe slightly amused. But he still furrowed his brow, because, honestly, he'd rather be making out with Even than having this nonsensical discussion.

"Am I supposed to?"

 _"_ _Min Julie"_ Before Isak could even react, Even's lips were back on his, staking their claim. His hands roamed too. Isak's neck, his hair. The small of his back. Finally, they rested just above his ass, teasing the hem of his jeans.

"Touch me, _drittsekk._ " And touch him he did. Even's fingers slipped into his boxers, pulling Isak even closer than before. He ground his hips into the other boy's, reveling in the mewls he was unable to stop from spilling out.

Isak tugged Even's t-shirt off of him with incredible speed, his own following shortly after. Jeans halfway off, he them onto Isak's bed, and smiled down at the boy laid out in front of him. "Can I…can I suck you off?" His teasing voice turned incredibly soft, silken. Like, if he spoke and louder, harsher, the boy would break into a million tiny shards.

Isak groaned into his mouth, nodding quickly. So Even made his way down to the boy's stomach, dropping kisses randomly on the expanse of skin and freckles. He stopped just above Isak's belly button, sucking hard on the skin, enjoying the way the boy tensed under his touch. One hand moved to stroke along his hardened length, and the other snaked up to drag his blunt nails across his chest. The pressure of Isak's hand tangled in his hair made him delirious with want for the young boy. Dragging his lips and tongue down until he reached Isak's weeping cock. Even pressed his nose against it, taking in Isak's sweet musk. A growl rumbled low in the back of his throat as he licked a strip up the underside.

Isak was gone. He could feel the pressure rising, climax within reach, but it wasn't just the physical. He'd never known a feeling quite like this. This sense of, _yes this so right._ He'd never felt quite so much like himself as he did in that moment. With that beautiful boy, gasping out quiet chants of his name. Like _he_ was something special. Something to be revered. All he could think of was Even. How beautiful he was. The way their skin touched and _shit what was he doing with his tongue?_

"Even," he panted. "I'm gonna. I- _fuck-_ I'm gonna come." He stroked Even's hair softly, eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah, baby. Do it. Wanna see you come undone. All for me. Wanna hear you say my name." Even wetly kissed the tip, before swallowing him down to his base and coming back up so that just the head rested on his tongue. Isak let go with a sharp cry of ' _Fuck, Even.'_

Even stayed where he was, milking the boy for all he had. "You're so beautiful." Even smiled up stupidly at the flushed boy. He climbed back up, and lay down to look at his boy sideways.

"Don't you want me to, uh…" Isak trailed off, sort of gesturing towards Even's now hidden crotch. Even just laughed.

"Nope. I'm all good." It took Isak a moment to realize that he got off on giving him head. _Well, shit. That's so hot._ Even leaned up to press a kiss on his nose.

"That's chill." Why weren't there classes on what to say after you get the most mind blowing orgasm you've ever had. Everything in Isak's mind seemed to be hazy. A soft glow of Even and sleep and content. Before the image of Even kissing Sonja and Emma's disappointed face crept into his mind. "Should we at least get back to the, uh, everyone?" Not wanting to mention their names, as if that would stop them from existing. This bubble of Even and Isak, Isak and Even was too good, too pure and he didn't want to sully it with thoughts of _normal_ and _girlfriends_.

"Nah. I told them I was going to stay with you. Because you're sick." He did that eyebrow thing again and it just made Isak's stomach turn in the best way. Even turned so that was fully facing Isak, free hand slithering up his chest and into his soft curls. "So did you get around to listening to Nas?" He watched as Isak stumbled over his words, trying to make it seem as though he was so _chill._ It was endearing. The boy listened to every song the artist made all because of his suggestion. Isak was so sweet.

"- and I'm not saying that 'Life is Good' wasn't great, but Illmatic was a lyrical masterpiece. So, uh, yeah." Cuddling the boy closer to him, Even chuckled and tilted his head to give small kisses to the boy's head. He could listen to him go on forever, but he could hear a drowsy lilt in Isak's voice.

"Hush, sweet boy. Let's sleep." Isak pushed his head into the crook of his neck, and inhaled deeply. A moment passed before,

"Did you call me _fucking Juliet?"_


End file.
